monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drazhino
Drazhino (Calvariasaur fulgur), the Headhunting Storm, is a Brute Wyvern best known for its ability to use electrical fields to detect its surroundings. Drazhinos have poor vision, and will occasionally seem to attack aimlessly. They get to be the size of a Yian Garuga, but specimens that share their size with Cephadrome have been found. Their skulls are very valuable, due to their unique shape. Drazhino's crest can be broken, and its tail severed. It is of the Thunder element and is weak to Ice. When in Rage Mode, thunder will surge from its jaws, and its underbelly will glow. Attacks 'Charge-' The Drazhino dashes at the hunter with its head down. Deals moderate damage. 'Rampaging Charge-' The Drazhino walks towards the hunter slowly, slowly picking up speed. It then taunts and charges at the hunter, but it is twice as fast as its normal charging speed. Deals high damage. This attack is dubbed "Airplane Mode" by players, as it slowly progresses in speed like an airplane taking off. 'Thunder Charge-' The Drazhino taunts before it charges at the hunter while it surrounds itself with lightning. Inflicts Thunderblight and causes high damage. 'Bite-' The Drazhino bites to the side like any other wyvern. Causes low damage. 'Brute Wyvern Bite-' The Drazhino swings as it lunges at the hunter with its jaws, like Deviljho would. Dishes out moderate damage. 'Thunder Beam-' The most devastating move that Drazhino can do. The wyvern stands there and charges up with electricity for a good ten seconds, giving the hunter a chance to stop it. If the hunter fails to deal enough damage, then it turns its head in the direction of the hunter (Like Chameleos doing its tongue attack after the tail thing) and fires a giant beam of thunder at them (a bit bigger than Rajang's beam) as it roars. This will knock over the Drazhino if it is below 50% health. Don't worry, though: Drazhino can only do this in rainy places, like the Jungle at night or the Swamp. This is a one-hit KO if it hits the hunter. 'Thunder Ball-' The Drazhino shoots a ball of thunder at the hunter, which arcs in the air and explodes once it hits the ground. Deals moderate to high damage. 'Tail Swipe-' The Drazhino swings its tail 180 degrees. It will always do this twice in a row. Deals moderate damage. 'Pounce-' This is basically Deviljho's pin attack. Deals high damage if successful, and can be stopped with a dung bomb, a flash bomb, or button mashing. Carves Tail Carves Ecology Drazhino is (mostly) a fungivore, and will go to great lengths to get to its food; the Brute Wyvern sometimes even eats the mushrooms off the backs of Mosswines. However, they will eat meat as well, although they do not kill anything bigger than a young Aptonoth. Drazhinos have very poor eyesight. Their sense of vision is so bad that a hunter's Flash Bomb will sometimes not work against the monster. This is a problem for caravans; Drazhinos have been reported to mistake a moving carriage to be another opposing Drazhino. Drazhinos live in most places with rain or mist. Their skin absorbs water into their blood stream, thus negating the need to drink. Habitats include the Jungle, Old Jungle, Swamp, Old Swamp, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Great Forest, Deserted Island, and Tropical Riverside. Trivia *Drazhino will attack blindly at times due to its poor sight. *When low on stamina, the Drazhino will run up to a Mosswine and begin the eating animation, but the Mosswine will not die. This is because the Drazhino is eating mushrooms from its back. *Drazhino is somewhat immune to Flash Bombs because it cannot see the flash too well. *Drazhino eats mushrooms most of the time, but will kill young Aptonoth when hungry. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns